


you are

by babyjeonggukkie



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Suicide, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeonggukkie/pseuds/babyjeonggukkie
Summary: hyojong and shinwon have a lot of firsts together.





	

the first time hyojong saw shinwon was in a coffee shop. it was a cold autumn day, and the coffee shop was fairly empty. deciding to make the most of the quiet, hyojong sat at the back to read his book. hyojong was so immersed in his book, that he didn’t notice the beautiful boy sit next to him. it wasn’t until said boy’s phone rang, startling hyojong, that he noticed he was there. the boy just looked at hyojong, and smiled. hyojong swore that he was blind, and before he could react, the boy had left to answer his phone. that night, hyojong vowed to visit the coffee shop more often, in hopes of seeing that boy again. hyojong fell asleep to the thoughts of a smile that could brighten even the darkest of days. 

the first time hyojong spoke to shinwon was in the same coffee shop. it took about two months of frequent visits to the coffee shop, smiling at the handsome boy, before hyojong mustered up the courage to finally speak to him. hyojong noticed that shinwon was also reading a book, one that hyojong himself had read before, and he decided that it was now or never to talk to him.  
“you’re reading harry potter? that’s one of my favourite book series.” hyojong whispered. the boy looked up and smiled, blinding hyojong yet again, before replying.  
“yes, i don’t read often. but harry potter has been one of my favourite book series since i was a child. my name is shinwon, by the way.”  
“i'm hyojong.”  
shinwon muttered his name under his breath, as if testing it, and hyojong couldn’t help but smile. the conversation flowed from there naturally, and they were speaking as if they had been friends for years. and hyojong’s crush on shinwon couldn’t help but grow.

the first time hyojong saw shinwon cry was after he had an argument with his parents. that day, shinwon had came out to his parents, and they hadn’t taken it well. they had told shinwon that he was worthless, a failure, and they never wanted to see him again. hyojong was furious, how someone could call someone such vile names. hyojong told himself that he would protect shinwon, nothing could hurt someone as perfect as him. 

the first time hyojong kissed shinwon was the same day as he had came out to his parents. he had held shinwon in his arms for an eternity whilst he cried, rubbing circles into his back whilst singing softly to him. to shinwon, it meant the world to have hyojong by his side. once shinwon had calmed down, hyojong pressed their lips together in a delicate kiss, tasting the salty tears on his lips. when he pulled away, he saw that shinwon had fresh tears running down his face.  
“thank you.” and that was all hyojong needed to bring him in for another kiss.

the first time hyojong told shinwon he loved him was at the park on a date. they had been together for 4 months, and to celebrate they had gone for a picnic at the park. once they had eaten, shinwon wanted to take a walk along the river, to which hyojong agreed. they walked along the riverbank, hand in hand, when hyojong looked over to shinwon. he looked so beautiful in the sunlight, so happy and content, and hyojong felt a surge of emotion.  
“i love you.”  
shinwon stopped in his tracks, turning to look at hyojong. a string of apologies was at the tip of hyojong’s tongue, ready to try and undo what damage he had caused. but shinwon just smiled, turning back round and continuing to walk.  
“i love you too, hyojong.”

the first time hyojong made love to shinwon was after seven months of dating. shinwon came to hyojong that day, and told him that he was ready. of course, it wasn’t the first time they had done anything sexual together, but this was the first time they would go all the way. when the words left shinwon’s mouth, hyojong had him pushed up the nearest surface, kissing him hard, trying to make shinwon feel how much he loved him through a kiss. shinwon kissed back with as much passion, before hyojong pulled him into their bedroom. shinwon lay on their bed, and hyojong straddled him, grinding their hips together. shinwon let out a low moan, and hyojong swore he would remember that sound forever. in the time that followed, hyojong made sure that shinwon was completely ready. shinwon lay on his back, cheeks and chest tinted pink, breathing heavily. hyojong was between his legs, and when he entered shinwon, he kissed him through the burn, until shinwon was whining, begging for hyojong to move. hyojong did as asked, murmuring loving words into shinwon’s ear. the sounds shinwon let out were enough to push hyojong over the edge. shinwon climaxed as hyojong was riding out his orgasm, who once he had caught his breath, pulled out to clean themselves up. that night, hyojong and shinwon fell asleep in each other’s arms, sated.

the first time hyojong said goodbye to shinwon was at his funeral. hyojong soon learnt that shinwon had demons, ones that haunted him constantly. upon learning this, hyojong tried his hardest to make shinwon happy, but sometimes his demons made it too hard for him. the first time shinwon saw hyojong cry was when he came home to find shinwon lying on their bathroom floor, an empty bottle of pills by his side. he was drifting in and out of consciousness, and hyojong phoned an ambulance, blurting out the situation. hyojong was told an ambulance was on its way, but it was too late. hyojong sobbed even harder, pulling shinwon in close to his chest, pressing kisses all over his face, telling him how much he loved him, hoping that it would bring him back to life. in the following days, hyojong had to bury his boyfriend. shinwon’s parents never attended the funeral, and hyojong wept for the loss of the one person who meant the most to him.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so long to write but i hope its good! the last bit was difficult for me to write, i got pretty emotional. i might write a sequel to this, it depends if i feel like i need to. i know im not a fantastic writer, but feel free to leave constructive criticism!! if you want to talk to me about anything, you can find me on tumblr @iloveleejeno


End file.
